This invention generally pertains to a polymer useful for imparting good conditioning properties to hair. The polymer comprises an ethylenically unsaturated addition polymerizable monomer containing an alkoxylated nitrogen salt of sulfonic acid. The polymers may also include neutral, anionic and/or cationic monomers. Hair conditioning products generally are considered to function to improve such properties as fuel, wet and dry combability, luster, curl retention, as well as to minimize static flyaway, mend split ends, and decrease drying and defatting caused by cleaning products. Hair conditioners are routinely incorporated into such products as shampoos, creme rinses, hair colorants, hair straighteners, and hair curlers.
In the past, three types of compounds have been commonly incorporated into hair conditioning products. They are cationic polymers, proteins or protein derivatives, and fatty quaternary ammonium compounds. Commonly used cationic polymers include: quaternary nitrogen-containing hydroxyethyl cellulose compounds, copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone and dimethylamino ethyl methacrylate, and amino functional polydimethyl-siloxane. Hydrolyzed animal protein has been frequently used as a conditioner. Also used are natural products such as collagen and casein. Suitable quaternary ammonium compounds include such products as stearyl dimethyl ammonium chloride.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,065,422 and 4,128,631 are directed to personal care products which serve to impart a feeling of lubricity. These homopolymer products contain high molecular weight polymeric salts of 2-acrylamido-2-methylpropane sulfonic acid (AMPS). Such AMPS homopolymers have a molecular weight ranging from 1 to 5 million. Another high molecular weight sulfonate-containing homopolymer, marketed by National Starch and Chemical Corporation under the trademark "FLEXAN", is recommended for use in hair conditioners and setting lotions. This highly anionic additive is described as a polystyrene sulfonate, sodium salt, supplied as an aqueous solution at 30% solids. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,802 discloses a hydrophilic polymer having at least 3 wt % sulfonate groups. Such polymer is disclosed to be useful for promoting curl retention when included in hair sprays. U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,161 discloses a creme rinse composition which is stated to provide for ease of combing, static control, body and setting properties. The product is an aqueous composition containing 0.02 to 2 wt % of an anionic polymer and 0.1 to 5 wt % of a cationic surfactant capable of forming a water insoluble product.
The polymer of the invention is believed to constitute a very significant improvement in the hair conditioning art because such polymer, when contrasted to the products mentioned above, exhibits a superior combination of hair care properties. These properties include wet and dry combability, feel and fly away control. The extent of the improvement will become more apparent during later portions of this disclosure.